


Can I Stay

by soulluv



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy is honestly the best, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulluv/pseuds/soulluv
Summary: Clary comforts Izzy after a nightmare





	Can I Stay

it had been almost two months since Jace had walked through the portal, leaving with Valentine, putting his own life at risk. Two months since clary had cried and tried to run after her brother or whatever he was, only to be stopped by Alec. His strong arms wrapping around her to stop her going any further than she already had. 

She remembered the way Jace looked before he disappeared. He looked so miserable. She knew he didn't want to go, to leave everything and everyone he loved behind, but he had no choice. She remembered the way Izzy and Alec had looked at there brother willing him not to leave them behind, not to leave them alone in the world where family mattered most. 

She remembered when they told max Jace had left. The small child just looked up at them with wide teary eyes not being able to process the fact that his older brother was gone, his role model. Maryse and Robert tried to hide there sadness but they all saw it. 

Clary couldn't count how many times she had cried since Jace had left. How many days she spent alone her room not wanting to talk with anyone. She was grateful that her mom was back. Jocelyn was still a little dazed from being asleep for so long. Luke was helping her adjust to the institute and fill her in on as much as possible. Yes, clary was happy that she was back. But she had also distanced herself, feeling hurt that her mother would hide this all from her. Despite Jocelyn telling her that "it was for her own safety." She didn't care. If she had've known of the shadow world, maybe it would've been better. 

Right now clary was in her bedroom. In her hands was a photo of her from when she was younger, she was guessing about six or seven. She was standing with Jocelyn, they were standing in the snow. She was grinning widely at the camera and holding up a giant snowball. Her mom was laughing and looking so fondly at her daughter. And clary just wanted that back, wanted the world where everything seemed normal, when she didn't have to worry about fighting demons. 

She felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly placed the photo back on her nightstand. Next to it was a photo of her and Isabelle. She glanced at it confusingly, she didn't remember ever taking it or putting it there. She picked it up and turned it over. On the back was a small note, she recognised the handwriting immediately. 

Isabelle's. 

She smiled while reading the note. 

_Hey clary :)_

_I decided to give you this photo and hopefully cheer you up. Recently you've seemed so sad and distant. I haven't had time to talk to you so I needed another way to cheer you up so I decided to give you this photo and note. I think Alec took this photo on the first little sleepover we had. It makes me really happy._

__

__

_Love from,  
Isabelle_

In the photo, her and Izzy were seated on the latters bed. They were laughing, what looked like pretty hardly, and leaning against each other. Something about it instantly changed clary's mood. Izzy always knew how to make her feel better. 

maybe it was just Izzy in general, or maybe it was the fact that clary was crushing hard on the raven haired girl. Clary couldn't pin point the exact moment she realised her feelings for Isabelle. Heck, she didn't even know she liked girls back then. But it was roughly around the time she find out her and Jace were related. While her feelings for Jace were strong, finding out that they were siblings made her not be able to look at Jace the same. Instead, she gave her time to Isabelle, slowly falling for the girl. But it wasn't then her feelings started. Clary thought maybe they started the first moment she saw Izzy in the club, dancing softly to the music, almost immediately catching clary's eye. 

She had turned to drawing Izzy, carefully sketching out her delicate features, instead of being around her too much. When she flicked through her notepad she was greeted by many drawings of brown eyes and soft red lips coming from the same girl. She hoped one day that Izzy would actually model for her. That she would pose and be aware that clary was drawing her out. Clary would look at her and smile before turning back too her paper. 

But the drawings made clary fall for her harder. Every time she found herself sketching Izzy she would instantly want to be around the girl. She would want to reach out towards her soft black hair and carefully tuck it behind her ear while delicate brown eyes would watch her. 

But what made clary really fall hard for Izzy was the time she found the other girl fast asleep on the couch in the library. Her body was sprawled across the small sofa, a book dangling from her hand. Clary guessed she must have fallen asleep while reading, probably extremely exhausted from everything that they had been doing to try and get Jace back. The tracking, reading, and just everything in general was taking a toll on everyone. And she was guessing it overtook Izzy first. 

Her futures were soft and steady. Her mouth that was normally a slight frown or scowl, now rested easy. Her eyelids fluttered, dreams flickering behind them. Clary desperately wanted to know what she was dreaming about. To see the world the way Izzy did. The moonlight that shone through the window was casting shadows on izzy's face in black and white. She had looked so beautiful, then again, she always did. 

Being so caught up in her thoughts clary hadn't realised how late it had gotten. That how all the noises from busy shadowhunters had now diminished, replaced with complete silence. Signalling that everyone had climbed into bed resting for their busy days ahead. 

She realised the time when she turned to her alarm clock, the numbers flashing the time 3:00 am. 

She sighed and decided that she should probably get some rest. She slid under the covers, pulling them tightly around her. But she had barely closed her eyes when a knock echoed from her door and through the room. 

She turned towards her door and waited. Someone knocked again. 

"Come in." She replied. 

The door opened revealing the girl that had been occupying her thoughts. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her face was free of make-up, clary loved her natural look so much. 

"Hey." She said softly, propping herself up. "What's up?"

Izzy didn't reply and just slipped into clary's bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her. She didn't make a move to sit down she just stayed standing by the door. Clary noticed this and looked towards her with a confused glance. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, slowly climbing out of bed. 

Izzy only shook her head and sniffled. 

"What's wrong?" Clary pressed on softly.

"I had a nightmare." She admitted. And in that moment clary realised how fragile she looked. And her heart broken into a million pieces because Izzy didn't deserve to feel like this, didn't deserve the darkness that slipped into her dreams. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come In here and woke you up. I-I'll just g-go."

"No." Clary replied, making a move to grab izzy's shoulder lightly. "I wasn't sleeping anyway."

Izzy looked up at clary and even through the darkness of her room clary could see how red her eyes were and the tears that covered her cheeks. Izzy walked past her and took a seat on the edge of her bed, crossing her legs. Clary sat next to her, leaving a good amount of space between the two because she didn't want to scare away the other girl and she didn't think she could handle being that close to Izzy. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Clary asked softly, placing her hand on izzy's shoulder. 

"It was Valentine." Izzy admitted with a shudder. Tears spilling from her eyes once again. "He came back and he attacked us. He had you and Alec and I was trying to save you both. But it was me against him and his guards. I managed to save Alec but I didn't get to you in time. He k-killed you, right in front of me. I watched you d-die and I couldn't save you. I'm sorry, clary. I'm so sorry, I should've saved you." Izzy sobbed. Pulling her knees to her chest, her whole body shaking. 

"Hey, hey, Izzy, look at me." Clary whispered, placing her fingers under izzy's chin and making her look at her. "I'm here, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry." Izzy cried. 

"Iz, look at me, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" Despite her reassuring, Izzy still continued sobbing. Seemingly being taken over by the darkness of her dream. 

Clary, without even thinking, pulled Izzy against her chest. The other girl was now basically in her lap, her body pressed against clary's. Clary found one of izzy's hands and grabbed it, placing it against her heart. 

"See, iz? My heart is beating, I'm okay." She soothed. 

Izzy's sobs soon subsided into just soft cries as she buried her face into clary's neck. Clary's breath hitched, but she willed herself not to freak out. Instead, she ran her free hand up and down izzy's back. 

"Better?" Clary asked, when Izzy looked up to her. 

"Can I stay here?" Was the first words out of her mouth. 

Clary wanted to say no, because she didn't think she could handle being that close to Izzy, but she didn't want to make Izzy be alone. "Of course."

They both climbed under the covers on clary's bed. They were both laying on their sides facing each other. And in a reckless move, clary reached up and tucked izzy's hair back behind her ear, revealing her beautiful face, then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Izzy looked at her with wide eyes and clary realised what she had actually just done. 

Before she could even try to explain her actions, Izzy was leaning in towards her, closing the gap between their lips. For a moment, clary was taken back because she had never imagined that Izzy liked her in that way, but now she was the one kissing her. She felt Izzy begin to pull back because she wasn't kissing her back. In a quick move, she laced her fingers into izzy's hair and pressed their lips closer together again. Their lips fitted together better than clary had ever imagined. It was like they were meant to be. 

Eventually their breaths ran short and they both pulled away. Clary could only look at Izzy in shock because she had just kissed her. After so long of thinking about Izzy she had finally kissed her. And she couldn't be happier. 

And when she properly looks at Izzy, seeing her brown eyes no longer filled with darkness, and her lips that are red from being kissed, and all she wants to do is hold her close and kiss her again. But then she realises that they probably need to talk about this. 

"That was.." Izzy starts, staring at clary. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she raises a hand to play with clary's hair. 

"Yeah." Clary finishes, because she isn't sure what to say. Because she's just too happy and kinda delusion from being so tried. And izzy's in front of her, smiling sleepily at her, then clary smiles knowing she's the reason for the smile on izzy's face. And that makes her feel so amazing because who wouldn't wanna be a reason for izzy's smile?

Despite being so tired, she has so many questions running through her mind. She wasn't even aware that Izzy liked girls and now she's right here in front of her and kissing her and she just wants to know how someone can amaze her and confuse her at the same time. And is this even real? Will Izzy still be with her when she wakes up, smiling the same way she is right now. 

As if Izzy can read her mind she kisses clary gently, cupping one side of her face. "I have liked you since I first saw you in the pandemonium. Ever since then I have wanted to tell you but then you and Jace happened. I kinda felt numb inside the whole time, and I know it sounds bad to say but when you found out you were both related, I felt slightly better because maybe we would finally have a chance together. Now I'm here and I couldn't be happier."

Clary feels overwhelmed with emotions so she just stares at Izzy, and Izzy just smiles while stroking her hair. Clary is still in shock of what happened and thinks maybe this is just a dream and she had just fallen asleep. But she looks into izzy's eyes and knows it's real because she could never imagine them this well. And because her feelings are so overwhelming. 

"Thanks for letting me stay." Izzy whispers.

"Don't thank me." She replies with a smile. 

Izzy shuffles closer to her, wrapping her arms around clary, their legs intertwining with each other's. She presses one last quick kiss to her lips before they both drift off to sleep. Izzy knows her dreams won't be bad, instead they will be filled with a certain green eyed girl, and that she is okay with. 

When clary wakes up in the morning she finds her back pressed against izzy's chest and that Izzy's arms are now around her waist. She feels light kisses being pressed on the back of her neck and ear, so she rolls over and is met with izzy's brown eyes. 

And she hasn't felt this happy in a long time, Izzy being the reason for her happiness. And she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life like this.


End file.
